battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yamamoto Imperial Navy/@comment-27822411-20150822224649
5 days earlier- Shukishi was walking into a large building, where the shogun and some naval commanders were discussing the threat of PANZER. He was asked to join should he be needed to design new ships and plan defences. Commander 1: We need to attack them now! If we don't, they will surely come and take us out. Commander 2: They are on the other side of the world. Plus, we don't have the firepower to even have a hope of standing up to them. Shoji: I have contacted IKNHIGHCOM. They hopefully will aid us in this struggle. But we must be careful. PANZER is strong and we are not as strong...ah, there you are Shukishi. I have orders for you. Tell me: has Kageryū completed her trials? Shukishi: Yes sir. She is ready to join the fleet for combat. Shoji: Ah, she will not be joining the rest of the fleet. We have special orders for her. Shukishi: Sir? Shoji: I have decided...to send her to Okami's fjord...alone. There were gasped of shock and dismay. Shukishi particularly. Shoji: Well, not alone. She will be joined by the Admiral Yamamoto once she is completed. But for now, the Kageryū will head up north and be stationed there. Shukishi: But sir, her alone would make her a sitting duck. And why would we send her? Shoji: She sill act as some sort of floating tank. We have decided that this area would be a good place for PANZER to invade us from should they conquer Russia first. Here, she will support our land forces and tanks, and possibly defend our bases from air strikes. Shukishi: But will the Russians take such a move as a threat to their rule? Shoji: That is why we are using the Kageyrū. If it was one of our modern Battlecruisers, then they will see it as a threat. But an old cruiser will less likely provoke them. As such, we have decided it is worth the risk. I have contacted the naval dock commanders. They are almost finished refitting and reprinting the Kageryū. Once she is ready, you will see that she is safely in the fjords. Shukishi: Yes sir... Shoji: And once there, you will be in charge of commanding the ship, her crew and organising defences around her. Shukishi stepped back in shock and slight horror. Shukishi: M.m.mmme? But I know nothing about commanding me. And even if I did, the men would never listen to me: a young boy... Commander 1: How dare you question the Shogun's orders! What in your right mind give you the right to... Shoji: Enough. Give him some slack: He's only 16 after all. He has rights to be concern about this for political and safety reasons. Now, addressing your concern, I can send someone to help you do the job. Does that sound good? Shukishi: Yes, sir. It does. Commander 2: And I know someone who can help you. He is harden, a veteran and has nerves of steel. I will bring him in. A man slowly marched into the room. He was tattered, and his clothes were ripped, but it just made him look even more aggressive than anyone else in the room. He was fixing his jacket and hair,Chile looking at the group of commanders. Shoji: You impress me. I couldn't think of a better man myself. He would make the men listen for sure. Come here: I need to talk to you. The shogun whispered into the man's ear, who chuckled at what he was hearing. Man: Men zat won't listen? I am just ze man for zat. -Japanese fjord: Code Name Okami- The newly refitted Kageryū, now code named Floating Battery Number 19, had just docked at her station. She had some big guns removed and replaced by command centres and additional 25mm AA/AT guns. She was camouflaged appropriately for the location, and her crew were organised in a good fashion, thanks to the combination of Shukishi and his helper: none other than the one and only Raider! He had somehow ended up in Japan and was now looking for work to make some money. She was then called to help the fight against PANZER and he accepted without question. He was now dressed up better and looked just as ferocious. He was barking at the men to listen to Shukishi and was in charge of drilling antitank drills. Shukishi slightly smiled at the surroundings. Here, he could prove his worth while still staying within reasonable realms of his comfort. He hoped that life here was not too hard. -Nearby Cave- ???1: Pass me those binoculars. -zooms in- Hmm, that looks like the Kageryū. I thought she was scuttled. ???2: Never mind. She is in safe hands in the YIN. I don't think they will give her to PANZER or IC. ???3: Should we head out? ???1: We are too tired and we have him to look after. Thank gods we found him...no thanks to you! ???2: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Can we just get back to the matter at hand? ???1: We will stay here and observe what is going on. I just hope that is what can happen to us.